Typically, reloading fresh line into a line trimmer head is a difficult and time consuming process. Reloading line onto the spool requires removal of the spool, and other components, which can be awkward.
First, the bump knob must be removed. This can be difficult when the bump knob has become tight as a result of normal use. Once the bump knob is removed, the spool and spring are removed from the housing. In order to load the line, the line must be secured to the hub and carefully wrapped around the spool. If the line is not tightly held while wrapping, it can release and quickly unwind from the spool. When the line is fully wrapped around the spool, the spring must be held closely adjacent the spool for insertion onto the drive shaft. As the spool and spring are inserted into the housing, the cutting ends of the line must be fed through a pair of eyelets in the housing as the line is carefully held in its wrapped position about the spool. Once the line is through the eyelets and the spool is inside the housing, the bump knob is replaced to secure the spool in position.
It is desirable to provide a line trimmer with a line feed configuration which does not require the installer to handle a variety of components while reloading the spool with new line.
This line assembly process may be difficult and time consuming because the installer is required to simultaneously hold the line, spool, spring and housing while feeding the line through the eyelets and carefully holding the line in its wrapped position about the spool to prevent the line from "coughing up" and releasing from the spool.
Another problem experienced in prior art designs is rubbing together of opposing lines which causes the lines to weld together while housed on the spool.